Flying Saucers Are Real
The Flying Saucers Are Real by Wikipedia:Donald Keyhoe, is a book that investigates numerous encounters between USAF fighters, personnel, and other aircraft, and UFOs between 1947 and 1950. It was printed in paperback by Wikipedia:Fawcett Publications, Inc in 1950, and sold for 25 cents.Crows, Pete Rose, UFOs: And Other Pretty Pieces, Marvin E Mengeling In December, 1949, prior to the publishing of the book, Keyhoe published an article by the same name in True magazine, with similar material.The Report on Unidentified Flying Objects: The Original 1956 Edition, Wikipedia:Edward J. Ruppelt.Hostile Aliens, Hollywood and Today's News: 1950s Science Fiction Films and 9/11, Melvin E. Matthews]UFOs and the National Security State: Chronology of a Coverup, 1941-1973, Wikipedia:Richard M. Dolan The book was a huge success and popularized many ideas in Wikipedia:ufology that are still widely believed today. The Flying Saucers Are Real is short: only 175 pages. It is referenced by footnotes, and cites a panoply of sources: newspapers, magazines, Air Force records and press statements, and personal interviews. It is written in a dramatic, narrative style reminiscent of mystery novels and spy thrillers (Keyhoe also wrote fiction in these genres). Keyhoe contended that the Air Force was actively investigating these cases of close encounter, with a policy of concealing their existence from the public until 1949. He stated that this policy was then replaced by one of cautious, progressive revelation. Keyhoe further stated that Earth had been visited by extraterrestrials for two centuries, with the frequency of these visits increasing sharply after the first atomic weapon test in 1945. Citing anecdotal evidence, he intimated the Air Force may have attained and adapted some aspect of the alien technology: its method of propulsion and perhaps its source of power. He believed the Air Force or the US Government would eventually reveal these technologies to the public when the Wikipedia:Soviet Union was no longer a threat. ''Flying Saucers Are Real'' Following Wikipedia:Kenneth Arnold's report of odd, fast-moving aerial objects in the summer of 1947, interest in "flying disks" and "Wikipedia:flying saucers" was widespread, and Keyhoe followed the subject with some interest, though he was initially skeptical of any extraordinary answer to the UFO question. For some time, True (a popular American men's magazine) had been inquiring of officials as to the flying saucer question, with little to show for their efforts. In about May 1949, after the Wikipedia:U.S. Air Force had released contradictory information about the saucers, editor Wikipedia:Ken Purdy turned to Keyhoe, who had written for the magazine, but who also, importantly, had many friends and contacts in the military and Wikipedia:the Pentagon. After some investigation, Keyhoe became convinced that the flying saucers were real. As their forms, flight maneuvers, speeds and light technology was apparently far ahead of any nation's developments, Keyhoe became convinced that they must be the products of unearthly intelligences, and that the Wikipedia:U.S. government was trying to suppress the whole truth about the subject. This conclusion was based especially on the response Keyhoe found when he quizzed various officials about flying saucers. He was told there was nothing to the subject, yet was simultaneously denied access to saucer-related documents. Keyhoe's article "Flying Saucers Are Real" appeared in the January 1950 issue of True (published December 26, 1949) and caused a sensation. Though such figures are always difficult to verify, Captain, Wikipedia:Edward J. Ruppelt, the first head of Wikipedia:Project Blue Book, reported that "It is rumored among magazine publishers that Don Keyhoe's article in True was one of the most widely read and widely discussed magazine articles in history." Capitalizing on the interest, Keyhoe expanded the article into a book, The Flying Saucers Are Real (1950); it sold over half a million copies in paperback. He argued that the Air Force knew that flying saucers were extraterrestrial, but downplayed the reports to avoid public panic. In Keyhoe's view, the aliens — wherever their origins or intentions — did not seem hostile, and had likely been surveilling the earth for two hundred years or more, though Keyhoe wrote that their "observation suddenly increased in 1947, following the series of Wikipedia:A-bomb explosions in 1945." Dr. Wikipedia:Michael D. Swords characterized the book as "a rather sensational but accurate account of the matter." (Swords, p. 100) Boucher and McComas praised it as "cogent, intelligent and persuasive."."Recommended Reading," Wikipedia:F&SF, Fall 1950, p.83 Keyhoe wrote several more books about UFOs. Flying Saucers From Outer Space (Holt, 1953) is perhaps the most impressive, being largely based on interviews and official reports vetted by the Air Force. The book included a Wikipedia:blurb by Wikipedia:Albert M. Chop, the Air Force's Wikipedia:press secretary in Wikipedia:the Pentagon, who characterized Keyhoe as a "responsible, accurate reporter" and further expressed guarded approval for Keyhoe's arguments in favor of the Wikipedia:extraterrestrial hypothesis. Such endorsements only cemented the belief, held by some observers, that the Air Force's mixed messages about UFOs were due to a Wikipedia:cover up. Wikipedia:Carl Jung argued that Keyhoe's first two books were "based on official material and studiously avoid the wild speculations, naivete or prejudice of other UFO publications." Others have disagreed with Keyhoe's assessments. In his 1956 book, Edward J. Ruppelt wrote, "the Air Force wasn't trying to cover up", and declared that "The problem was tackled with organized confusion". Ruppelt's book indicates that Ruppelt held some dim views of Keyhoe and his early writings; Ruppelt noted that while Keyhoe generally had his facts straight, his interpretation of the facts was another question entirely. He thought Keyhoe often sensationalized material and accused Keyhoe of "mind reading" what he and other officers were thinking. Yet Keyhoe cites conversations with Ruppelt in later books, suggesting that Ruppelt may have occasionally advised Keyhoe. See also *Wikipedia:Conspiracy theory *Wikipedia:Close encounter *Wikipedia:Military flying saucers Citations External links *Full text at sacred-texts.com *Donald E. Keyhoe Archives * Wikipedia:Category:1950 books Wikipedia:Category:Books about extraterrestrial life Category:1950 books Category:Books about extraterrestrial life